Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence, there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
Catalysts for olefin polymerization are often based on hafnocenes as catalyst precursors, which are activated either with the help of an alumoxane, or with an activator containing a non-coordinating anion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,531 discloses bis(n-propyl Cp)Hf Me2 catalyst compounds used to make ethylene polymer having a controlled comonomer distribution.
Other references of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,242,545; 6,956,088; US 2008/0038533; U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,675; Macromolecules 2005, vol. 38, p. 6988; and Macromolecules 2014, vol. 47, p. 3782.
However, it is a need in the art to develop a new process for the polymerization of olefins and improved catalyst systems suitable for the process, in order to achieve specific and balanced polymer properties, including high molecular weight, increased comonomer incorporation, low content of long chain branching and high internal unsaturation structures within the backbone of polymers.